Two Special Nights
by Zyxx
Summary: A few years from now, a teenaged Steven and Connie have been trying new things together. Over two special nights, they cross two milestones. A small two-parter I wrote for fun. Basically just smut, but it's fun, positive smut.
1. The First Night

**Two Special Nights**  
A Steven/Connie One(Two)Shot by Zyxx

 **The First Night**

"Hey Steven!" Connie hugged her best friend briefly and ushered him inside. Every year, they'd made it a tradition to stay over and stay up late, watching the first big snowstorm of the winter together.

"Ready for tonight?" Steven had brought his own pillow, and a big bag of marshmallows in his backpack for them to sneak into their hot chocolate.  
"You bet!" Connie had already changed into her nightgown, and as Steven took off his jacket she could see he just had his pajamas on. Steven politely greeted her parents, who soon went to bed, and they prepped their hot cocoa and sat beside each other on the floor just as the snow really picked up.

Steven threw the blanket around her and pulled them together tightly. She wrapped her arm around him, and they cuddled, warm and secure as they watched the icy show outside.  
Connie loved it. Loved him. And she couldn't stop herself, after a few minutes, from turning her head and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Steven got the most adorable look on his face whenever she did that, as though he was surprised she'd want to, even though they'd kissed plenty of times in the past few months. Surprised or not, he kissed her cheek in return, and soon their lips met each other and they were kissing in earnest. There wasn't much room to maneuver under the blanket, but she managed to free her hand, and guide one of his to touch her breast through her gown. That was as far as they'd ever gone, and Steven squeezed her with tender care as his kisses moved from her mouth to her cheek to her neck.

She giggled at first, but when he reached the base of her neck she drew in a sudden gasp; his soft lips were electric on her skin. They froze for a moment; that had been loud. They listened for a sign that her parents had heard… nothing.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"You hit a good spot, that's all." They giggled together, nervous and tingling. "I want to keep going." As Steven turned her cheeks to a fluttering field of kisses, she pretended to carelessly put her hand on his inner thigh, tantalizingly close to his groin. He didn't seem to notice, busy as he was. She turned to attention to kissing him, but very deliberately kept that hand where it was. A minute later, she very slightly moved it closer. And closer. He finally noticed.

"Connie?" He looked down at her hand. She looked at it too, but didn't move it.

"Is that okay?" She asked softly.

"It's okay, but… I mean, I'm…" he'd gotten hard almost at once when they'd began kissing, and it hadn't gone down in the slightest.  
"I can tell." She moved her hand again, watching his face for any sign of protest, and felt his erection through the front of his pajamas. "I… I really wanna see it." She was biting her lip. "I know we've looked when we're Stevonnie, but..."  
Steven's breath caught. Not ashamed, or embarrassed, just excited to be exploring this new frontier with her. "Go ahead,"

She carefully pulled down his pajama bottoms and underwear along with them; he wriggled his hips slightly to help. There he was, hard and strong, so much more real and alive than the pictures in her mother's medical books. She'd seen it before, sort of, when they'd been fused, but it was different now. Both physically, being apart, and just… a different angle. She could see it twitching ever so slightly with each beat of his heart. A smell reached her nostrils; not a strong smell, or a dirty one, but something unmistakably /him/.  
She looked in his eyes again as she reached slowly for him, and wrapped her fingers carefully around his shaft. Steven inhaled sharply.  
"Does that feel good?"  
"Uh-huh," he nodded, and she moved her hand gently up, drawing his foreskin over his head. She'd seen some videos, read some articles.  
"Is this right? Tell me what you like." She started slow, to make sure it was all right.  
"Ah! Connie...!" He took her free hand, wanting to do something for her. She smiled and gently pushed back on his chest.  
"Just relax. Show me how you do it." She pulled her hand down, still slowly, watching with fascination the way his skin moved over itself.  
"Use… here, your thumb." He moved her hand slightly, and drew in his breath as the sensation increased. "You can be a little tighter." She did, and his hips flexed involuntarily. "That's… that's pretty good."  
A mischievous grin crossed her face, and she picked up the pace, just a little. He put a hand over his mouth to keep from making noise; it felt too good and he really really /really/ did not want to wake her parents with this.  
Remembering what she'd read, Connie began to fondle him as well, very very softly, feeling the heft and weight of his balls in her fingers. "Oh!" she let out a little breath of surprise when a drop of fluid suddenly appeared at the tip. "That's normal, right?"  
"Yeah." She giggled, feeling how slick it was as she rubbed it over his head. "I'm… I'm getting closer."  
"Good." She began to rub him with more vigor and an ever-wider grin.

"Connie…I'm about to…"  
"It's okay, I want you to."

"But…" It was too late, he was beyond protest and he let out a groan as he began to spurt, covering her hand; a bit flew far and landed on her gown. He moaned and shuddered and didn't even know what to do with himself.  
"That was fun," Connie said, smiling and proud. "Did you like it?"  
Steven nodded, wordless. "But we should clean this up."

"Come on then." They went to the bathroom; he cleaned himself in the sink and they made sure nothing was left where they had been sitting.

"Connie… Can I make you feel good?"  
"Steven, you already did." She touched her neck where he'd kissed her. "You always do."  
"No, you know what I mean. Like you did for me."  
She felt herself blushing, despite herself. It didn't really make sense, she thought, for her to feel at all embarrassed. And she was worked up already from seeing him, playing with him… not just worked up. Getting wet.  
"If you want to."  
"I really do want to." Steven caressed her hair, kissed her again. "Tell me what you like."  
` "Here." She laid back on the floor and lifted her nightgown, showing her panties. A faint wet streak was in the front, barely visible in the dim light. "You can take them off."  
Slowly, nervously, as though she could change her mind at any moment, Steven pulled her panties off. This was the first time he'd seen her vulva, really seen it, and his thick, gentle fingers slowly ran up and down her heated, moistened lips.  
"Mmm!" she let out a little squeak from the sensation.  
"It's wet," he said, wonderingly. He'd had the mechanics of sex explained to him, sort of, but this made it _real_ , so very real. She was so, so soft; he felt he had to be slow and gentle to not hurt her.

"Because of you," she said huskily.

"Your… um… don't you have something here?" He probed towards the top of her slit, looking for something he only faintly understood.

"A little higher. You can press a little harder. Yes, right… right there!" He pressed down on her center and she felt her body light up with pleasure. "Please… please put your fingers in me."

"Like this?" he put his index finger into her hole, slowly.  
"Faster. Move it faster." He obeyed, a little surprised, and felt her tighten around him.  
"Wow…" His finger glided smoothly in and out with her wetness. Experimentally, he tried pressing that spot at the top while keeping up the motion with his finger, using both hands. Soon her hips were lifting from the ground.

"Faster! Keep going! Steven!" Her hands gripped his, pressing him tight to her vulva as her hips bucked and her body shook and she nearly screamed; she had to grit her teeth hard to stop herself. Obediently he kept at her until she sat up and pulled his hand away.

"That's… that's enough, that's too much," she gasped breathlessly.

"Are you okay?" Immediately his arm was around her, to support or lift her up, and she let out a chuckle at his sweet but misguided alarm.

"I'm… I'm great. Just… I need a minute." She wiped her sweating face and lightly pushed him towards the couch; he laid down and she climbed on him, resting her head on his chest.

"That was wonderful."

"You're wonderful." He kissed the top of her head and she wriggled against him. This made her hand brush his groin.

"Steven… Are you hard again?"

"Umm… yeah. Looks like."

She looked at him, thinking. She was a little tired, a little sensitive, but she /could/. And part of her wanted to. Really, really wanted to.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes. Do you want to?"

"I… I want to but…" He looked to the side, and she squeezed his hand.

"What is it?"

"Do you… do you have any… you know. Protection?"

"No." She'd been thinking about it, but hadn't dared yet.

"I don't either. And… I'm a little tired."

"I am too."

"We should… we should wait then."

"My parents will be gone overnight. Next weekend." It spilled out of her mouth in a hurry, and he didn't even have to say anything for her to know it was a date. 


	2. The Second Night

**One Week Later**

Connie took a deep breath before answering the doorbell, smoothed down her dress with her hand. It wasn't /fancy/ fancy, but it was nice. She felt like that was important, tonight. She opened the door and at once a smiling, well-dressed Steven pressed a bouquet of flowers into her hands. "Hi," he said, blushing sweetly. She gave the flowers a polite inhale and ushered him inside.

"Hey," she said, and kissed him on the cheek. "Did you bring it?"

"Oh!" his cheeks turned pink, "I… thought we were gonna eat first, but-" he reached into his pocket, and she couldn't help herself; she just cracked up.

"I meant-" she gasped for air - "I meant the pizza coupon you said you had."

"Oh!" Steven's face turned absolutely crimson as she choked with laughter. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said, hugging him tight. "I'm just... I'm just nervous."

"You still want to, don't-" Steven caught himself; didn't want to phrase it that way, didn't want to sound like he was pressuring her. "Do you still want to?"

"Oh, Steven, of _course_! I haven't been able to think about anything else all week!" She took her hand and lead him to the kitchen table so they could sit. "It's just butterflies in my stomach." Butterflies in other places too, she thought but didn't say.  
"I… I did bring it." He reached into his other pocket and brought out a crumpled piece of paper.

"It should be here any time." A moment passed, neither of them knew what to say, so they started kissing. It felt like the right thing to do. They were starting to feel heated when the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back," whispered Connie huskily, grabbing the coupon.  
The delivery girl gave Connie a knowing look as she paid for the pizza. It might not have been a _fancy_ -fancy dress but it definitely wasn't something a girl would wear for a night bingeing movies and pizza alone.

When she came back, she noticed with surprise that Steven had set a couple of candles on the table on little plates; he must have had them in his jacket.

"I know it's not much," he said shyly, "but I thought it'd make things more romantic."

"It's perfect." Inside she thought the cardboard pizza box sort of clashed with the romantic mood, but he was trying so hard. He always tried, no matter how dopey it might make him look. It was one of the things she found so charming in him. Connie found a smile coming to her face as she watched him eat. His face had grown out a little bit but he still had a lot of roundness to him. He'd finally gotten taller than her, which was sort of nice. It made her feel a special kind of safe when they hugged. And soon they'd be doing a lot more than that.

"Connie?"

"Hm?"

"You're eating really fast."

Connie swallowed, grinned. "No I'm not." She very deliberately took another huge bite, chewed and swallowed quickly. "Maybe you're just eating slow."

Steven mockingly took a slow-motion bite, and they laughed. They finished their slices and looked at the remainder of the pizza.

"You know..." Steven said thoughtfully, "I wouldn't hate it if the pizza got cold while we did something else."

"That's basically what I was thinking," Connie agreed. "Let's get to the bedroom." She took his hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." He kissed the back of her hand, but pulled away right when they got to the door. "Actually could you wait here just a minute?"

"Outside?"

"Just for a minute."

She raised her eyebrows, but stepped aside. He quickly shut the door behind him, and she heard him moving around. A clinking sound.

"Okay, you can come in now."  
She went into her room, not really knowing what to expect. Steven had apparently brought a couple more little candles with him and put them on her dresser and shelves.

"Do you like them?"

"They're perfect. Though I want to leave the lights on. I want to see all of you." They pulled each other into a kiss, and she reached up to unbutton his shirt. With every button that came free, she kissed his more exposed chest. Soon it crumpled to the floor and her mouth was on his nipples, making him moan. "We can be as loud as we want," she whispered in his ear. Together they lifted her dress up and off and he gazed at her, starry-eyed. He could see she was already damp through her panties, and found her nipples hard and eager through her bra.. Both of them were torn between wanting to go faster, hurdle to the main event, and the desire to make every moment last as long and deliciously as possible. As his fingers went to unfasten her bra, she was working on his pants.

"Oh, Steven," she said, gently caressing his bulge. "This looks uncomfortable. Why don't we let it out?"

Wordlessly, he nodded, and she bit her lip as she pulled down his garments and watched him spring free from his underwear. All of that was going to go /inside/ her. She felt her most private muscles clenching in anticipation. She wanted that so, so much. Shivering with anticipation, she ran her fingers along his shaft and gave the tip a little kiss.

"I'd like to look at you too."

"Of course." Connie lay back on her bed, legs spread wide, offering herself to him. "Go right ahead." Steven's shaking fingers pulled her panties off, and he looked between her legs with wonder. She was so _wet._ His fingers traced the outside of her lips, gently at first, and he looked at her for approval. Silently, she nodded, thinking he would put a finger in her, but to her surprise he leaned forward and kissed her vulva, about where her clitoris was. She squealed and dug her fingers into his curly hair as he tasted her, experimented with his lips and tongue.

"Was that good?" he asked, minutes later.

"Mm-hmm," she sighed, sitting up. "But I'm ready for this." Her hand went to his groin and she squeezed gently, making him gasp.

"Um.." he nodded at his pants on the floor, and hurriedly extracted a pair of condoms from a pocket. With shaking fingers he tore one open, and she took it from him.

"Here. Let me…" As she unrolled it on him, she thought it looked funny.

"Is it supposed to be that loose?"

"I don't... really know." Steven had to admit. "Hold on a second." Connie went to the bottom drawer of her dresser and moved a couple things aside to reveal a couple small boxes of condoms. "I got a couple different sizes."

"They come in different sizes?" Steven had not been aware of that.

"So do boys, right?" Steven shrugged; he didn't really know much about other boys either. "Mom was very thorough explaining this stuff." He'd softened a bit from the distraction, but with a little attention he was back at full swell and the new condom fit much better.

"There we go." She gazed appreciatively at his wrapped member. It was still plenty big enough to look enticing; for the thought of it inside her to fill her with an electric thrill.

She lay back on her bed, bringing him on top of her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Whenever you are."

"Right here?"

"Yes, just like that. Oh!" Connie inhaled sharply as Steven made his very first gentle, tentative thrust into her.

"Are you okay?"

"Keep... keep going." She felt herself stretching to take him. She'd expected it to hurt, she'd read that it would, but it actually didn't. It was different and new, her body wasn't used to it yet, but it felt right, like coming home. She bent her legs around him, encouraging him deeper. "I want all of you."  
In another moment Steven was there, as deep in her as he could be. Connie felt her breasts pressing against his chest; the gem on his belly pushing on her skin, his penis filling her, stretching her, and she felt as close to him as fusion.

Steven felt just the same, pressed together tightly with her warmth, her body gripping him with liquid heat. They lay together, holding each other for a moment.

"It's amazing," Steven breathed. "So hot and tight," He tried an experimental thrust, and she squealed and pressed him closer.

"Do that more. You feel so wonderful inside me."

"What's it like?"

"It's... full and warm and..." she didn't really know how to explain it to him, so she gave up: their lips met, tongues mingled. Steven was eager but gentle, at first, trying to make slow, controlled thrusts. After a couple minutes of that Connie pressed her hips upward, taking him fully and holding him there.  
"Steven," she said fiercely in his ear. "Don't hold back. Faster. Harder."  
Surprised, Steven picked up the pace and Connie felt herself losing control. The feel of him sliding in and out of her was just too much; his pelvis grinding against her center; his lips on her neck and the way he whispered "I love you" between ecstatic gasps made her climax rise.

"Steven! I'm... I'm going to come! Keep going keep going-"

There was no need to tell him twice. Steven was holding his girlfriend as tightly as he'd ever held anything; his frantic pace was completely instinct-driven now and the way she was squeezing him meant his own climax was imminent. He sank into her completely, mouth on hers, tongues wrestling, and they came together in a white glow of joyous sensation and love.

Stevonnie didn't even realize they existed for several moments. They sat up, startled, looking down at themself, naked and covered in sweat and other juices. It took them longer than they expected to unfuse; their head was still swimming with blissful emotion, but then they saw that the condom had slipped off and some of its contents had leaked over them. With an anxious gasp, they unfused. Connie raced to the bathroom, hurriedly began to clean herself. Steven followed her worriedly.

"Connie? Is it..."

"I… I don't know. I don't know if any got inside or…" her voice shook just a little. "What happens to that stuff when we fuse?"

"I don't know either. I'm sorry. I don't even know why it happened." Steven looked like he was about to cry.

Connie took a deep breath to calm herself. "I guess it's... close enough to dancing." Seeing his face, she gave him a hug. "Listen, it isn't your fault. It was an accident. And..." she did a little math in her head.

"Even if it did, I think it's a pretty safe day for me. But I'd better find another kind of protection for next time."

"Next time?"

"Of course." She kissed his cheek. "Steven, that was _wonderful_!You were... it was the best first time I could ever have wanted, and I bet the next time will be even better." She'd done all she could; they went back to the bed. Holding each other, they soon drifted to sleep.


End file.
